Let Me Tell You How I Died
by Neon Laboratories
Summary: McGonagall's instincts were honed after two wars, and she knew that something was coming. Ever since the uprisings in the Middle East, back in '12, something was being planned. But it's not McGonagall's war to fight. It's Harry Potter's generation who will take the mentor roles. But it is up to their children to win it.
1. Enlisted

**Let Me Tell You How I Died**

_Summary: _Mcgonagall's instincts were honed after two wars, and she knew that something was coming. Ever since the uprisings in the Middle East, back in '12, something was being planned.

But it's not Mcgonagall's war to fight. It's Harry Potter's generation who will take the mentor roles. But it is up to their children to win it.

_Rating: _M (for violence and language)

_Warnings:_ Major slash pairings, **major OC alert**, Next-Gen.

* * *

_Let me tell you how I died._

_Let me tell you why I live._

_Let me tell you exactly why_

_This is the story I chose to give._

* * *

_**Prologue: Enlisted**_

* * *

"There's something brewing. Something is most definitely coming, and dahl, you gotta be prepared."  
"You quote a movie one more time, and I will personally pan fry your innards and serve them for dinner."  
"Sounds good."  
"Stop bickering. We know what we've got to do, so we're gonna fucking do it, so help me God!"  
"Okay, so Catwoman wants us to help her. How?"  
"We go to school, dahl."

The bloke with dreads whacked his head against the table. His long haired friend soothed him, making sure that he was alright.

The obvious leader, a girl with a sparkly top and nails with crystals embedded in them raked her hand through her nest of perky, golden curls.

The last person at the meeting- a girl more holey than a priest's donut, with piercings all over her face- didn't lift her head from the game she was playing on her phone.

An odd, dysfunctional, and incredibly immature lot they were, but the quiet observer knew they were instrumental in his plan- a plan that they would help with immensely.

* * *

The headmistress clicked her nails against her desk.

A blank parchment lay in front of her, a new pot of ink and a quill were ready to be used, but no words had the correct meaning that she seeked to put across.

She had to reply soon, though. Not much else could be told just by reading the papers, muggle and magical alike- but ever since Syria's turnabout revolution in 2012, no-one could anticipate what was going to happen next.

She coukd feel something coming- feel it coming through the marrow of her bones. Her instincts were honed, sitting through two wars.

She dipped her quill in the ink, and let her words flow onto the paper.

She signed the note with a flourish, before sealing it quickly and sending the letter off.

Finally, she knew, the world was changing.

And so, the old headmistress left her office to meet with the teachers for the coming school year.

As the door closed, a golden plaque on the door glistened. It read 'Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Headmistress'.

* * *

_Dear Minister Weasley,_

_I appreciate your concern for the students, however, I have to decline your offer of a guard of Aurors. I do not wish to alarm the students, however, this does not mean I wish to bring them harm. This is why I have chosen a subtler form of guard._

_As for you concerns about 'something brewing' I do sense your concern, however, as the threat has not become tangibleas of yet, there is no reason to act until it has revealed itself in some way or other, save general preparing, of which we should always do._

_Let me give you some advice, for both you and your ministry. It had been years since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was killed by Mr. Potter, and that is more than enough time for a new Dark Lord to rise. I may not have the influence that Albus had, however, I do have my sources, and I must say, I can feel suspense in the air._

_Something is coming, Minister Weasley, and I hope you and you Ministry are prepared, as it will turn you foundations to rubble and dust. That I am sure of._

_Yours,  
Minerva Mcgonagall._

The Minister read the letter through for the umpteenth time. He sighed, and leant back in his chair, before calling his secretary in.

"Gather all the avaliable Unspeakables. There is something I need to arrange."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. You're gonna go far, kid

**Let Me Tell You How I Died**

_Summary: _Mcgonagall's instincts were honed after two wars, and she knew that something was coming. Ever since the uprisings in the Middle East, back in '12, something was being planned.

But it's not Mcgonagall's war to fight. It's Harry Potter's generation who will take the mentor roles. But it is up to their children to win it.

_Rating: _M (for violence and language)

_Warnings:_ Major slash pairings, **major OC alert**, Next-Gen.

* * *

_Let me tell you how I died. _

_Let me tell you why I live. _

_Let me tell you exactly why_

_This is the story I chose to give._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: You're gonna go far,** **kid.**_

* * *

Scorpious Malfoy was a quiet kid. He didn't want any trouble. He was a Slytherin in the quietest way, did whatever his dad wanted him to, perfect student, but never bragged.

He'd had enough flak for being Draco Malfoy's kid that he knew that people were just jumping to screw him over. He had tread a careful line all his life, and it was because of that that people sought to push him over.

He arrived early on the train; took his compartment and changed into his robes silently; and settled down with a book. The advatages of being friendless was that he got tons of studying in.

The train was about to head off when his compartment door slammed open and four kids tumbled in. He shut his book and looked at them.

The was a black guy with long, beaded dreads, a caramel-coloured girl with a head of perfect golden ringlets, another caucasian girl with multi-coloured hair and multiple piercings on her face, and the last was another, taller, asian girl with really long black hair and no expression whatsoever.

"Awe shit man, not a single fucking empty room on the whole fucking train!" the one guy with dreads moaned.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Ringlet asked, whilst perching on the seat opposite him. Scorp nodded. Rainbow sat next to Ringlet, whilst Asian and Dreads plopped beside him. The was a comfortable silence, until Louis, Scorp's long time bully, slammed open the door to their compartment.

The five looked up.

"Oh look," Louis sneered, "seems like the Slytherin has got some new firsties for friends. Planning on betraying them anytime soon?"

Lily and Jack, Louis's retarded minions, also sneered at Scorp.

"Oh look," Dreads jibed, "seems like the little boy wants to have a go at playing class bully. Gonna give me a wedgie?"

Dreads was about an inch shorter than Louis, but his muscles still flexed threateningly. Louis pulled out his wand.

"Do you want to mess with me?" Louis growled.

"Shit," Ringlet swore, and stood up, putting her hand on Flame's shoulder, "Dahling, don't bend to battle scum, it's a nightmare to get out from under your nails!" Flame shrugged her off.

"I'm not gonna let a little shit mess with _my_ mates!"

Dreads clicked his fingers, and a small flame lit up, hovering just over his index finger.

"Where I come they call me Flame. Wanna see why?"

Asian sighed, swearing under her breath, and forced Flame into his seat. The fire went out.

It was then that Asian straightened up, showing off her full height. Scorp estimated she was 6"2, maybe 6"3?

"Hello." Asian intoned. "My name is Q. What is yours?"

"Louis Weasley. What kinda name is Q?"

"Louis Weasley. It has not been a pleasure meeting you. As for you question- it is short for IQ, of which I belive you are sorely lacking."

From beside him, Scorp heard Flame whisper "Looks like someone'll be needing a burn heal."

"I don't know about you, Jack, but it seems like this chick is looking to pick a fight with me." Louis purposely ignored Q, turning to his minion.

"Yeah, seems like."

"I am not a flightless bird."

"Wanna come fly with me?"

"Are you making a sexual innuendo, referring to me as the recipient?"

"Am I?"

"I have slightly more respect for you now. Not many teenagers are so comfortable in their sexuality."

"Wha-what!" Louis spluttered, the rusty gears turning in his got it immediately. Q was a bloke, despite his effeminate looks and guestures.

"I am, in fact, male. I realise now that you have mistaken me for a female."

Louis pointed his wand at Q and started casting a Bat-Bogey hex.

It hit Lily.

Q had reached out and pointed Louis's arm in Lily's direction. Louis struggled in Q's grip as Lily screamed, however Q was stronger. Q snatched the wand from Louis's grip and spun it around, before turning and handing it to Scorp.

"What the hell?"

"I have given your wand to your enemy. He could use it to blackmail you, force you to go on a wild goose chase to retrieve it, or simply just break it like the stick it is. His call, really."

"The fuck is wrong with you? Do you not understand how much a wand costs?"

"Frankly, no. Being a squib, I never had a need for one."

Scorp just looked at the foreign wand in his hand. His Slytherin mind ran through all the things he could do with it, what he could force his bully to do to get it back. Then he looked at his new companions, and he knew what to do.

"Here." he handed it back to Louis, and slammed the door on him.

Q was smiling, and they all sat down again.

"You're a squib, huh?" Scorp broke the silence with a question that was pushing at the forefront of his mind.

"Yep. We all are." Ringlet answered.

"But how'd you do that fire-thing?"

"Magic."

"Seriously."

"I am serious. Wizards use their magical core in their bodies to manipulate the natural magic in the atmosphere. Mast people have a magical core, however, only wizards have the amount of magic inside them that gives them the ability to manipulate magic to the extent they can. We don't have enough magic to be able to use a wand, however, we can manipulate certain things."

"Oh. Okay," there was another pause, "Are you really called IQ?"

"No, my name is Quan, but I do like to be called Q," Q smirked.

"Oh gosh, how rude of me!" Ringlet leant forward, holding her hand out, "I'm Aura."

"Scorpius," Scorp shook her hand.

"Hello," Rainbow also shook his hand, "Flora." Woah, okay. Not the name he was expecting. He thought it woule be along the lines of 'Bruiser'.

"An' I'm Flame!" Dreads announce, poking his thumb to his chest. Aura snorted. Flame scowled.

"I didn't know you legally changed your name." Q's mouth was slightly curved, and his eyes twinkled.

"Fuck you."

"Tell him..." Aura goaded, "Teeeelll..."

"Hmph. My name is really," he paused, looking at the floor, "Jonathan."

Scorp was confused when Aura and Flora burst out laughing.

"Dahling, you have the gayest name ever!" Aura bit out in between bubbles of laughter.

"Shut up." Flame scowled harder.

It was just Scorp's luck. The first people who'd genuinely tried to be nice (outside of his family, of course) turned out to be homophobes. It's not like Scorp was out or anything, so really they'd not know, but still...

"Do you..." he whispered, before clearing his throat and lifting his head up, like a proper Malfoy should do, "Do you not like gay people?"

Aura stopped laughing and cocked an eyebrow, before answering.

"Yes. We absolutely hate homosexuals and think they are an abomination to nature." Scorp's shoulders sagged and he gripped his knees tightly.

Aura then turned to Flora, caressing her jawline and cheek, before Flora's hands shot out behind Aura's head and snogged her deeply.

Scorp's eyes widened.

Then Flora and Aura broke apart, and dissolved into giggles. Flame forgot their earlier mocking of his name and broke out into laughter, falling off his seat and onto the floor. The laughter slowly ebbed away, until Flame pointed his hand in the air and proclaimed: "Run for you heterosexual lives, bitches!"

That was enough to set everyone in the cabin off, and they laughed until their cheeks hurt and they were crying tears of mirth.

Scorpius decided he liked friends.

* * *

"Now that we have finished sorting the first years, I have another announcement of similar content. This year we have the pleasure of four transfer students from the Sun Yat Sen Academy of Magic in Hong Kong, going into seventh year. Please welcome Aura Rousseau, Flora Williams, Jonathan Kelly and Quan Zhou!"

The Great Hall clapped as Scorp's four friends walked up to the stool. Scorpius hoped that at least one of them would be sorted into Slytherin.

"Aura Rousseau!" McGonagall called out. Aura sat and put the Hat on. Immediately the Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"  
Aura gave a flirty wave to the hall, before flouncing off the platform and into the space Scorp cleared for her on the bench.

"Flora Williams!" Flora shoved that hat on her head. The wait was longer than Aura's, and it was an even bigger surprise when that hat called "HUFFLEPUFF!" Flora glared and cracked her knuckles, before stomping off to the Hufflepuff's table. The entire table cowered away from her.

"Jonathan Kelly!" Flame stepped up. Scorp was almost entirely sure that he would be Gryffindor. The impulsiveness he showed on the train only bolstered the initial opinion Scorp formed of Flame. It was only a greater surprise when the hat almost screeched "RAVENCLAW!"

"Quan Zhou!" the hat was gingerly placed on Q's head. It deliberated for many moments, before gritting out "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Albus liked Hogwarts. He knew how intimidating it could be. And thus, as should be the correct procedure for any good Gryffindor, he turned to the new student.

"Quan, was it?"

"I would prefer if you'd call me Q," his voice was deep and gravelly, with a hint of an accent licking around the edges.

"Albus," Albus put on his best smile, but Q stayed just as frosty.

"So, Hong Kong, huh?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"Crowded, polluted, and loud."

Albus shovelled more mash, chewed more steak, and dripped gravy onto his robes. Q was silent, cutting his mouthfuls into perfect proportions, eating them, and repeating.

"So..." Albus turned to talk to Q, but he wasn't there.

* * *

The next morning started out pretty regularly for a school day.

Albus got showered, dressed, grabbed his stuff and headed to the Great Hall right on time looking forward to his breakfast. He loved his family, he really did, but with his mum away with the Harpies, his dad made burnt toast, everyday.

He sat down and started inhaling the food, when a very disheveled looking Q ran into the hall. Q ran up to the Ravenclaw's table, picked up his friend by his collar (John, or Jonathan, Albus tried to remember,) and shook his friend around. His friend sighed and motioned for the Ravenclaws to put their wands away.

A small hunk of fried egg dropped out of his mouth and onto his lap.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this installment of _Let Me Tell You How I Died. _Just a small note, no-one died in the writing of this fic, as of yet. **

**Pleases R&R!  
**


End file.
